THE NEVER ENDING STORY
| image = E-girls - The Never Ending Story CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - The Never Ending Story DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - The Never Ending Story One Coin CD.jpg|mu-mo | title = THE NEVER ENDING STORY | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = Lesson 1 | released = February 20, 2013 | a-side = "THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~" | b-side = "JUST IN LOVE" "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" (English ver.) | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = 2012 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:26 (song) 13:39 (CD+DVD) 17:08 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Fujibayashi Shoko (Japanese) Keith Forsey (English) | producer = Giorgio Moroder | chronotype = Single | previous = "Follow Me" (2012) | current = "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" (2013) | next = "CANDY SMILE" (2013) | tracklist = # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Loving bell # One Two Three # READY GO # Shiny girls # Take it Easy! # love letter (Album special Version) # Suki Desuka? # JUST IN LOVE # Celebration! # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Tadaima! (Album special Version) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # love letter (Acoustic Version) | video = E-girls - THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~|THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ E-girls - JUST IN LOVE|JUST IN LOVE | audio = E-girls - THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (audio)|Original E-girls - THE NEVER ENDING STORY (audio)|English ver. E-girls - THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (11 members ver.) (audio)|11 Members ver. }} "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" is the fourth single released by E-girls. It was released on February 20, 2013 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, and a mu-mo edition featuring only the title track. The single includes a Japanese and an English cover of Limahl's "The NeverEnding Story" song, used as main theme for the film of the same title. The English version was used as theme song for the drama Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou. This is the debut single of member Kawamoto Ruri. Editions * CD+DVD First Press (RZCD-59324/B, ¥1,944) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59348/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59325, ¥1,296) * mu-mo (RZC1-59326, ¥514) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (THE NEVER ENDING STORY ～君に秘密を教えよう～; THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~I'll Tell You a Secret~) # JUST IN LOVE # THE NEVER ENDING STORY # THE NEVER ENDING STORY (Instrumental) ; DVD # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (Video Clip) # JUST IN LOVE (Video Clip) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (Making Clip) # JUST IN LOVE (Making Clip) (First Press Only) CD Only # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # JUST IN LOVE # THE NEVER ENDING STORY # THE NEVER ENDING STORY (Instrumental) # JUST IN LOVE (Instrumental) mu-mo Edition # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ Digital Edition # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # JUST IN LOVE # THE NEVER ENDING STORY Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** KAREN ** KAEDE ** MIYUU ** YURINO * FLOWER ** Mizuno Erina ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * bunny ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Takeda Kyoka ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Hagio Misato ** Inagaki Rio ** Kawamoto Ruri (debut single) * EGD ** Suda Anna ** Kizu Reina ** Ikuta Risa Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie, KAREN, Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Takebe Yuzuna ; Original Lyrics : Keith Forsey ; Japanese Lyrics : Fujibayashi Shoko ;Music : Giorgio Moroder ;Other Information :Arrangement: h-wonder Music Video Information ; Performers : * Main Video Clip: Nakajima Momoka (guest appearence), SAYAKA, KAEDE, MIYUU, YURINO, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Kawamoto Ruri, Takeda Kyoka, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Suda Anna, Kizu Reina, Ikuta Risa ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, KAREN, KAEDE, MIYUU, YURINO, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takeda Kyoka, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Suda Anna, Kizu Reina ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * Lesson 1 (track #14) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #4) * "Pain, pain" (track #4) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * Lesson 1 * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 49,272 Trivia * First official release under the name E-girls. Videos E-girls - THE NEVER ENDING STORY -Long ver.- E-girls - THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (Video Clip -Short ver.-) E-girls - JUST IN LOVE (Video Clip - Short ver.) External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 DVDs Category:Cover Songs